1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head-protecting airbag device including an airbag that is mountable on an upper periphery of a window of a vehicle at an inboard side of the window in a folded-up configuration and is deployable over the window when fed with an inflation gas.
2. Description of Related Art
An airbag used in a head-protecting airbag device is folded up from an unfolded or flattened state and reduced in size in an up and down direction so as to be housed in a housing area of a vehicle. Specifically, the airbag is folded up by bringing the lower end region toward the upper end region. JP2006-117123 discloses an airbag which has some heterologous yarns inwoven generally vertically such that the folding can be conducted following the yarns as markers.
JP2011-73562 discloses an airbag which are bound by tearable tape members at a plurality of positions in a front and rear direction for keeping the folded-up configuration.
In the first prior art as well as in the second, the airbags for use in a head-protecting airbag device require a certain member to keep the airbag in a folded-up configuration and prevent the folded-up configuration from collapsing after the folding. If a tape member is used as the member for keeping a folded-up configuration and wrapped around an airbag as completely folded up, the tape member may sometimes slip and be displaced considerably relative to the airbag. Therefore, an improvement has been expected in order to prevent such displacement of the tape member.